disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dolphin Dilemma!
Dolphin Dilemma! is the 3rd episode of Season 32. Summary Kwazii and Little Matey the baby dolphin go on a rescue mission to save both the regular dolphins and the magical dolphins from Ursula, who plans to ruin Disney Junior Town’s annual Dolphin Day Festival; however, he has trouble dealing with Ursula and saving the dolphins when he refuses to call his friends for their help for that he thinks that he’ll interrupt their fun in the festival. Plot The episode begins at the Dolphin Shores harbor where the annual Dolphin Day festival is being held. On the boardwalk, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna (in her mermaid-themed outfit) were walking together and seeing how amazing things are in the festival, the boats, the bazaar shops, and even the mermaids were practicing their water ballet for this evening’s show, but the best part was that Kwazii was training his baby dolphin friend, Little Matey, and the other dolphins into practicing cool performing tricks for their annual dolphin show while the dolphin racers and their dolphins were training for the festival’s dolphin race. Things were going swimmingly and the kids went to the dock to see that Kwazii and Little Matey have finished practicing when they saw their friends coming. As Kwazii saw the kids coming, he gives the dolphins a two minute break and hopped on the dock, then Connor compliments on his mentor training the dolphins and his dolphin friend’s skills and Kwazii thanks him for that while Luna kneels down and runs her hand over Little Matey’s smooth head, saying to him that he’s one amazing and adorable baby dolphin she’s ever seen as she was charmed by his cuteness and amazed by his agility. Little Matey whistles out a thank you and gives Luna a soft nuzzle as Kwazii states that he has been training the dolphins for days and hopes that their performance goes out well. Seeing how anxious he looked, Amaya walks up to Kwazii and gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and telling him to not worry for that the dolphins will do great in the performance tonight as he thanks her before he and Little Matey went back to training. After they wished Kwazii good luck, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna walked to explore more of the festival as Connor hoped that the dolphins Kwazii is training will do a good performance. Amaya assures him to not worry and that they will as they stopped at an ice cream booth and ordered themselves some dolphin-themed ice cream sundaes. Meanwhile, Kwazii was still training the dolphins and it seemed like they're doing a pretty good job paying attention. Finally, he decides to give them a ten minute break and all the dolphins went to play. When suddenly, something pulled one of the dolphins by the tail into the sea and Kwazii didn't notice as he was too busy with the training. Then, another disappears and this time, Kwazii and Little Matey notice and he asks him where the two dolphins go. Little Matey shook his head and replied that he doesn't know. Worriedly, they looked around and called for them, but there was no response as Kwazii and the baby dolphin was getting worried, so hopping onto his jet ski, Kwazii activates the aqua mode and told the dolphins to keep practicing as he dove his jet ski down into the water and Little Matey joins him to find where the two dolphins are. They turned from left to right until something caught their eyes and using his super sight, Kwazii saw that the two dolphins were being pulled on the tails by two black tentacles! Gasping in alarm, Kwazii knew that he and Little Matey must do something to help those poor dolphins before something bad happens to them and that there will be no dolphin performance! So without stopping to listen to Little Matey who suggests that they'd call their friends for their help, Kwazii drove his jet ski to the lair of the sea witch, Ursula, and finds a lot of cages full of dolphins she'd already captured. Why would Ursula capture these poor dolphins, both magical and regular, and what would she need them for? Kwazii and Little Matey will have to figure that out later after they save the dolphins. Getting out of his jet ski and sprouting out his aqua wings, Kwazii hops onto Little Matey's back and the two quietly sneak into the lair, where they overhear Ursula plotting a plan to ruin the Dolphin Day festival, which was why she wanted to capture the dolphins. They needed to do something as Little Matey suggests to Kwazii again that they should call their friends to come and help them, but Kwazii replies to him that he’s a dolphin trainer and that he can handle helping the dolphins escape as they saw Ursula leave to find more dolphins. Now it was their chance to get the dolphin prisoners out as they swam out of their hiding place and unlock the cages with the magic key. However, when Kwazii tried to insert the key into the keyhole of the first cage, it was blocked by some magic forcefield and it can only be broken by a spell lifting spell. Confidently, Kwazii uses his spell breaking power to lift the spell off the cage, and the dolphins inside hoped that he can do it. But when he tried, the spell doesn't break and Kwazii guessed that it can only be broken by Ursula. Little Matey asks how they'll get Ursula to break the cages' spells as Kwazii comes up with an idea to maybe outsmart and trick her, and Little Matey liked the idea as he suggests again that they should call their friends. But shaking his head, Kwazii says that they can't because their friends are out having fun in the Dolphin Day festival, and he doesn't want to interrupt them and make them worried. They'll just need to do this on their own. Although Little Matey was unsure about that, he decides that maybe they should save the dolphins by themselves. Just then, Ursula comes back with more captive dolphins being held by her tentacles, and she was about to add them to another empty cage when Kwazii and Little Matey appeared and taunted her to come get them. Ursula saw them and soon, she chases the around the lair and tries to zap them with her magic, only she didn’t realize that Kwazii and Little Matey were tricking her into breaking the spell on the cages when her magic lifted them off the cages and they released the dolphins as they all swam out. Enraged, Ursula tried to capture them all but Kwazii and Little Matey lead them out and they swam for their lives. But Ursula was hot on their tails when Kwazii saw her over his shoulder after hopping back on his jet ski, and after catching up with Little Matey and the other dolphins, they hid in a thick field of kelp that Kwazii grew with Mother Nature’s Touch until they were out of Ursula’s sight. He needed to think of a way to get the dolphins to safety and fast! Then, thinking about what Little Matey said to him earlier, Kwazii decides that maybe he should’ve called his friends for their help. Although he felt like an idiot for not listening to the baby dolphin and just doing what he suggested, Kwazii knew that it’s not too late to be a hero and that he can still help the dolphins get away from the sea witch. Pulling out his iDisney, Kwazii hits the call button and in a second, his friends got his call and they heard that it was urgent! After calling his friends, Kwazii let’s out a sigh of relief and Little Matey whistled that he was proud of his friend as Kwazii thanks him and apologizes for not listening to him earlier. Little Matey forgives him just when Ursula appeared! Luckily, his friends came just in time as Luna on her jet ski lead the dolphins to safety, Sofia (in her mermaid form) used her enchantlet to swat at any attack Ursula threw at her, and Connor, Amaya, and Greg helped Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby fend off Ursula’s tentacles and even Kwazii had to save Little Matey from Ursula’s grasp when he saw that his tail was being held on. Kwazii used his super sonic scream at Ursula and she releases Little Matey’s tail as he swam away. When Ursula saw this, she tried to stop Luna and the dolphins from escaping by pointing out her finger to shoot another spell when Kwazii stops her in the nick of time by shooting an aqua spiral from his paws and hitting the sea witch on the back of her head! That made her even more angry as she decides to battle Kwazii on her own and get her dolphin prisoners back after she defeats him. However, it seemed that Ursula has underestimated the pirate cat, who was too quick for her and her spells, and she was no match for his baby dolphin friend. Ursula then decides to make this battle more difficult as she grew into giant size and rose up from the water, scaring everyone who saw her and they all ran away, but not everyone ran because some stayed to watch Kwazii fight off the sea witch! Kwazii uses every one of his ocean pearl bracelet’s powers and reflected every attack Ursula shot at him, but soon, he was getting weak, and he called to his friends to help him. They were on it, and surprisingly, so were the rescued dolphins! They gave it all they’ve got until finally, Ursula was down and this time, defeated! Then as the sea witch shrank back to her normal size, Kwazii uses his super strength to lift her, spin her around, tie her tentacles in a ball of knots, and tosses her away! He let out a deep sigh of relief and he thanked his friends for their help after all of that was over. And now that Ursula was gone, they can resume the Dolphin Day festival! While the kids were back to having their fun around the festival, Kwazii continues training the dolphins and Little Matey for tonight's performance while the dolphin racers and their dolphins were working out for the dolphin race. Finally, after the dolphin race, it was evening, and after Ariel and her sisters water ballet, the dolphin show was about to begin! The performance came out amazing, magical, enchanting, and beautiful when Kwazii added some of his powers to make the show a big hit! Everyone oohed and aahed, and laughed as they saw the dolphins spin and jump in the rising waters, fly over the rings of rainbows, ride on the bubbles, do some funny dancing while some bounced bubbles on their noses, and in the end of the show, a shower of rainbows and sparkles burst out and Kwazii and the dolphins all took a bow when the audience applauded! After drying himself with a towel, Kwazii heard his friends coming to him and congratulating him for his and their dolphins' amazing performance. Smiling, Kwazii thanks his friends just as the Octonauts appeared and Captain Barnacles and Peso congratulate him too, and that they could never be more prouder of him, for saving the dolphins from Ursula by asking for his friends' help and for putting on a great show! Kwazii could feel his cheeks flushing with appreciation and again, he thanked everyone of his friends as Sofia declares that they should celebrate Kwazii's successful performance with a nice dolphin themed dinner and dolphin themed ice cream sundaes! Everyone cheered and went, along with Little Matey who swam to the dock of the food booth and as they ordered their foods, he watched them eat their meals happily, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Aqua Wings *Water Pulse *Bubble Blast *Super Sight *Aqua Spiral *Super Sonic Scream *Protection Power *Super Speed *Magic Key *Super Strength *Stretchy Power *Spell Breaking *Mother Nature’s Touch *Sparkle Shower *Bubble Blast *Rainbow Magic *Hydrokinesis Villain Motives * Ursula: To ruin Disney Junior Town’s annual Dolphin Day Festival Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 32 Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Ursula Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 32 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Octonauts images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 32 episodes Category:Episodes with OST music from games Category:Group images Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Rosario Vampire OST music